<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Are The Reason by loop_ann</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606164">You Are The Reason</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loop_ann/pseuds/loop_ann'>loop_ann</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beta Niall Horan, Bottom Harry, CEO Louis, Cute Harry, Eventual Smut, Hate to Love, M/M, Molestation, Omega Cheryl, Omega Harry Styles, Pining Louis Tomlinson, Protective Louis, Sassy Harry, Stalking, Strong Harry Styles, Student Harry, Taller Louis, Top Louis Tomlinson, smaller Harry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:42:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loop_ann/pseuds/loop_ann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“YOU PERVERT!!! I knew you were this kind of person!! I knew it!! You FUCKER!!”</p><p>Harry wrapped his arms protectively around his chest to prevent any further assault.</p><p>Louis tried explaining himself by,” Harry listen you know how the-“</p><p>He was cut off when Harry shouted, “PERV! Stay away from me! I swear! Don’t ever show your fucking face again! I do not need your excuses!” Harry absolutely loathed Louis. He didn’t want to see his rotten face ever again. Even if he had an amazing smell that made Harry’s ass leak out lakes of slick. He strutted out of the room covering his wet ass with his jumper determined to never see Louis again.</p><p>Or, Harry is an omega with strict principles and ideals while Louis is the alpha that falls in love at first sight</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So basically I wrote this to relieve my stress. PLEASE READ THE TAGS. Louis obviously saves the day and at the end of it this fic is cute and fluffy as well (because I can't write angst, I can't see those two in pain). Anyway I'll continue the fic if you guys want to me to else this is it.<br/>Now please begin reading</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The train was nearing its destination when Harry felt it. A man with alcohol clouding his breath wrapped his nasty, burly arms around his waist. He whispered,</p><p>“I’ll make you feel good, pretty omega. You were born for this weren’t you?”</p><p> Harry felt trapped. The man’s hands wandered south as Harry tried to keep his breathing neutral.</p><p> </p><p><em> Molesting!  </em>  In a <em>train!</em>  Harry felt sick to the core. He was a lone omega in a pack of alphas. And no one stepped in to help him even after he had seen multiple eyes take notice of the situation. But he wasn’t stupid. His mum who was a single omega mother for most part of his childhood before she met Robin taught him how to protect himself around these…These <em>carnivores</em>.</p><p>The moment the man pressed his clothed cock to Harry’s ass Harry threw him a backwards elbow, crushing the man’s nose. The alpha screamed as Harry landed another kick to his stomach making him crash to the floor as the other passengers stared in shock. They’d probably never seen a supposedly <em>submissive </em>omega resist an alpha’s touch and scent and even throwing him to the ground like the trash they were (That was Harry’s thought, not the passengers). </p><p>Harry's eyes spat straight fire as he glared at the fallen man and stomping his dick underfoot he sneered,</p><p>“I dare you to touch another omega…No not omega <em>anyone</em> the way you did right now. I’ll cut your dick off. Then you can go flaunting your exceptional ‘<em>alpha’</em> status. And make others feel <em>good.</em>” Harry lifted his leg off his dick before growling,”<em> Scoundrel.”</em> And he stormed out of the coincidentally open train doors.</p><p> </p><p>What he didn’t notice was a certain cerulean eyed boy, a few inches taller than him, gripping the iron bars on the train till his knuckles turned white as he watched the scene unravel before him</p><p> </p><p>Harry met up with Niall on the platform as he angrily ruffled his hair at the incident earlier. He collided his fist with a poor stone table as his beta best friend scooted over to the side with a tight smile on his face to avoid getting thrashed by the curly-haired lad.</p><p> </p><p>Harry wanted to burst. He was literally boiling with rage as he paced around the train complex, waiting for his mum to arrive. What was wrong with today’s world? Daylight molesting and rape and no one bats an eyelash? Are you serious? The world was fucked. Oh he also remembered seeing a brown haired alpha in the crowd as well who was literally staring at him but didn’t move from his position. Is this why alphas are called the <em>‘pride of the world,’ the geniuses’ </em>and whatnot. Disgusting</p><p>Harry decided to calm himself down and rid his body of the fowl scent of the man by going to the nearby bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>He was calmy splashing his face with cold water, when he felt the same pair of disgusting arms wrap around him again. Harry was furious. He was about to roundhouse kick that bastard but then a clothed hand covered his mouth and as he intook the scent his hands fell limp to his side and he lost all energy to struggle. The man snickered as he spoke,</p><p>“You dare humiliate me in front of everyone, you slutty bitch. I’ll teach you who the real boss is.”</p><p>Harry almost vomited as the alpha squeezed his ass before pressing his dick against it. He wanted to scream but the cloth muffled his already weak whimpers of help. He tried to move around but his limp body wouldn’t cooperate.</p><p>Harry had resigned to his fate. His eyes filled with tears as he recalled how he promised his mother that he would lose his virginity to the one he loved. He had protected it till now but here he was losing it to a rapist. He closed his eyes and a single tear rolled down his pretty face.</p><p> </p><p> The man had opened his belt buckle and pulled down his zipper when all contact disappeared, a hard thud sounded somewhere to the right of him and a pair of comforting, warm arms grabbed him by his waist and pulled him up before he could crash to the ground.</p><p>It was then that Harry noticed a heavenly musky, pine scent with a hint of fresh grass fill the lavatory. Oh god it was so <em>alpha</em>. Harry could drown in that smell. Then he heard a high raspy voice,</p><p>“God rapists are everywhere. These gosh darn creeps hunt omegas like prey. What the fuck! If they don’t respect themselves at least let others retain their dignity! I am so sorry this happened to you, love. I apologise for arriving late. By the way my name is Louis, Louis Tomlinson a random passing-by CEO.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry turned to his saviour and immediately his rage returned. It was the same bloody idiot that was in the train, watching him get molested like it was some movie. And what did he say his name was? Louis! Right, the little shit dared to <em>introduce </em>himself to Harry.</p><p> </p><p>As this realisation dawned over Harry, Louis was busy trying to save himself from dying. The omega in front of him was stunning. Soft, chocolaty curls fell to his shoulder, his gorgeous naturally pale face framed by its short strands, his daffodil-yellow jacket bracketing his delicate curves perfectly, and skinny jeans to show of his long, thick thighs. But the most gorgeous part of him was his eyes. Shining emeralds ,that seemed to change colour as the light shifted, that reflected infinite kindness and strength that the damsel possessed.</p><p> </p><p>Louis’ internal monologue was interrupted by the man himself whose jade eyes now burned with a fire.</p><p>“YOU!! You were there on the train. I remember you! You …. You call others creeps and rapists but when a person is molested on a <em>public train</em> all you proud alphas take the backseat. Why? Because you have a <em>reputation</em> to protect isn’t it? Cunning Fuckers! And then you arrive and claim the spotlight as if you’d done everything.” Harry spat out as he grabbed Louis by the collar and pushed him to the cubicle door.</p><p>“Oh and you think I didn't see you ogling me. Think again. You alphas are all fucking losers looking for a good fuck and dump. I am and will not be a prey to that. Even if you have decent looks and a pretty smell. I am going to stay alone until I find my destined someone who is definitely out there.” Harry finished, leaving Louis and moving away from him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grabbed his bag that he had dropped onto the floor somewhere along this whole fiasco. He glowered at the ground and was about to walk out when Louis spoke again.</p><p>“Look at me Curly.”</p><p>Harry hesistantly looked back at the alpha who was smiling so kindly at him, he almost believed it was real.<em> Almost.</em></p><p>“Harry I know you hate alphas and you probably hate me too, judging from your speech.” Harry rolled his eyes, his hands around his waist as he beckoned for Louis to get to the point.</p><p>“I know this will come as a shock but would you give me a chance to court you, my pretty omega?”</p><p>Harry’s jaw dropped. After his entire sermon, <em>this </em>was the conclusion Louis got to? How did he even think that he had a chance with Harry?</p><p>Before Harry had a chance to respond to his ridiculousness, Louis said,</p><p>“Your response is written on your face. Before you outright reject me just because I am alpha could you <em>please </em>give me a chance?”</p><p>Harry balled his fists and growled out, “You know something, you all are motherfucking idiots. Just because you’re rich and handsome does not mean you have a chance with everyone. I am looking for <em>love </em>not a sugar daddy, thank you very much.”</p><p>Harry decided to leave this stifling bathroom before things got more troublesome.</p><p> </p><p>Louis really needed to do something and quick. The cherub was leaving and all he had done was anger him. What he did next was the best and the worst thing he had ever done in his 26 years of living.</p><p>You see, the place these two were bickering was the bathroom. That too the men’s one. So an accident was bound to happen.</p><p> </p><p>Louis reached out to stop Harry by grabbing his sleeve but instead he succeeded in slipping on the wet floor, twisting the man towards him and crashing headfirst into the sweet, strawberry-vanilla smelling omega.</p><p>Instead of bone, he landed into soft pillow. Louis wondered if he was in heaven. God it was so soft and fluffy. It was like he was floating in the clouds and it smelt like freshly picked lilacs.</p><p>He heard Harry above him let out a small whimper. Louis decided to find out where exactly he had landed.</p><p>He guided his arm to the side of where his head was and <em>squeezed</em>. Although tiny, it was so velvety and supple beneanth his hands. As he rubbed his hands all over it he felt a hard nub poke him from underneath Harry’s jumper. Louis face paled. He realised where exactly he had landed and what was in store for him.</p><p> </p><p>The very next second he felt a hand come in contact with his face. He was slapped away from Harry before he looked up and saw a beautifully red blush covering the entirety of Harry’s captivating face. He didn’t even get a second to take in the scene, before a high pitched scream sounded in his ears,</p><p>“YOU PERVERT!!! I knew you were this kind of person!! I knew it!! You FUCKER!!”</p><p>Harry wrapped his arms protectively around his chest to prevent any further assault.</p><p>Louis tried explaining himself by,” Harry listen you know how the-“</p><p>He was cut off when Harry shouted, “PERV! Stay away from me! I swear! Don’t ever show your fucking face again! I do not need your excuses!” Harry <em>absolutely loathed </em>Louis. He didn’t want to see his rotten face ever again. Even if he had an amazing smell that made Harry’s ass leak out lakes of slick. He strutted out of the room covering his wet ass with his jumper determined to never see Louis again.</p><p> </p><p>Louis on the other hand smiled and then was full on grinning as Harry walked away. It seemed Princess Harry was a klutz. Louis picked up the fallen ID on the floor. It must have slipped form underneath Harry’s sweater.  The ID had Harry’s Uni address printed on it.</p><p> </p><p>Louis grinned to himself. Did <em>his baby</em> think he could escape? Louis had enough resources to track Harry down. But he would <em>not </em>harrass him. I mean isn’t it better if your wife bears your children out of love than out of blackmail or rape? Louis had always believed that. So what if his sweetheart played hard to get? He was stubborn too. And he swore to himself that he would get Harry’s heart.</p><p> </p><p>Louis smiled to himself and cast a final glance at the ID and tucked it into his pocket before palming himself through his joggers as he stared at the barely covered wet arse of his soon-to-be boyfriend/husband.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.<br/>As said in the previous note, it is all up to you guys to decide if I should continue this. If you like it please do tell me, I'll continue this as a series as well.<br/>PLEASE LEAVE Kudos and Comments. I'll learn stuff from you guys as well.<br/>Anyway,</p><p>PEACE OUT:)))))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is the second chapter guys. It's kinda short and I don't know if it's any good. I just wrote whatever came to mind. Please write your reviews in the comments.<br/>I have tried a new style of writing. Please do tell me if it was any good.<br/>Also my exams are coming up in December so I may or may not update. It depends really. If the inspiration strikes I'll definitely update.<br/>Anyway,<br/>Begin Reading</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I’m <em>not </em>going on a date with you, Louis. Why don’t you understand? How many times do I have to tell you before you understand?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Baby-“</p><p> </p><p>“DO NOT CALL ME THAT! “</p><p> </p><p>Louis smirked before pulling Harry with him so that Harry had his back pressed to the wall. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Wifey…”</em></p><p> </p><p>Harry breathed out hot puffs of air into Louis’ face as he tried to keep his head clear, which was progressively getting harder with the homey, sexy smell of the dominant alpha overwhelming his senses. His eyes were half-lidded, his ass was wet as he gripped Louis’ suit to push him away.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so pretty, baby… You’ve no idea…” Louis muttered as he tucked a loose curly strand to the back of Harry’s ear</p><p> </p><p>“G-go a-away” Harry mumbled weakly which didn’t exactly help when he leaned back into Louis’ warm hand.</p><p> </p><p>Louis smiled softly at the omega’s cute, flushed red face of arousal and cradling Harry’s face in his hand he stepped closer as the younger closed his eyes expecting a kiss. Louis’ face got closer and closer until….</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">AN HOUR EARLIER</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Harry was having a great day. After having the sleazy man from the railway locked up in jail, Harry could breathe easy. His papers had gone well, his teachers were satisfied with his work, his friends, as usual, were the idiots they were. Everything was back to normal. Oh except one thing. </p><p>He couldn’t find his ID. He was pretty sure he had it on him the other day so it should have fallen somewhere around the station. But no matter how hard he looked, he couldn’t find it.</p><p> </p><p>He decided to issue a new one if he couldn’t find it by tomorrow. Harry sighed internally, thinking of the money he’d have to waste because of his clumsiness as he walked along the corridor to the cafeteria, where he would meet up with his friends. As usual, the place was overflowing. It looked less like a school and more like an auction. When the lady at the counter raised an item, say chocolate bun, a chorus of prices would resound and the one who paid the most got the food. </p><p> </p><p>What could one do? Food was extremely scarce in colleges and this was no exception. Harry navigated through the thick crowd to the front yard and found his worthless companions lounging under the central birch tree.</p><p> </p><p>“Heya Harry! You’re finally here! What took you so long? We were pushed out of the cafeteria because you took too long. Anyway, we were planning to kick you out of the plan to visit the bar this Saturday night.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry groaned. Not this again. Harry hated going to these parties. They were noisy, smelly, disgusting and moving through a crowd of sweaty, dancing drunkards was something he never wanted to experience again.</p><p> </p><p>“Nialleeeer… You know I hate these fucking parties. They are loud and annoying. I have no idea what great fun you have there.”</p><p> </p><p>“You also may find your <em>soulmate, </em>as you say¸ at the party too. Haven’t you thought of that?” Cheryl sounded from the side the only female and other omega in their friends' circle.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no way that’s true,” Harry said with a frown before continuing to shape his hands to form a camera and said,</p><p> </p><p>“My soulmate will be a star I’m telling you. He’ll pull up in a branded car preferably black but anything is fine. He’ll be wearing a suit and have a dominating aura. Then he’ll pick me up and we’ll drive into the sunset. It’ll be the perfect story.” Harry finished, earning unimpressed looks from both of them as he sat down pulling a sandwich out of his home-made lunchbox.</p><p> </p><p>“You know Harry, you should probably imagine more realistic things. Like maybe he is a bookstore manager or a barista even a stripper is more realistic than your story” Niall said sympathetically as Harry rolled his eyes at him.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Cheryl tapped on his arm. He turned to her as she pointed frantically at the Uni gate.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry, Harry, Harry. The fuck! There is a fucking <em>black Rolls Royce </em>in front of our gate. It’s exactly like your story. He is definitely your soulmate.”</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl had always been the dramatic type. Although Harry did wish for a partner like that he never expected it to happen. Besides, there are tens of students in the college with <em>daddy’s money. </em>So he calmly turned his attention back to his now cold sandwich. Then,</p><p> </p><p>“Hazza!! Princess!! Where are you?” A familiar high voice called out as Harry choked on his sandwich as he tried to ignore the bewildered gazes from his friends. Harry was going to kill that man. How the fuck did he find him?! And what did he call Harry? Hazza?! </p><p> </p><p>“Ah! There you are baby, I was looking for you everywhere.” Harry could feel his annoying grin but he bit his lip <em>hard</em> to not get lost in the sweet smell the alpha emitted as he walked to him. </p><p> </p><p>“Haz, you left your ID in the bathroom the other day. So being an upstanding citizen, I have come to return it to you. And in return, I’ll be taking you out on a date. ”</p><p> </p><p>The half-chewed sandwich slipped out of Harry’s mouth as he looked up at the man. Harry almost melted under his icy-blue gaze. Louis exhibited sheer <em>dominance</em>. He was no doubt being ogled by the other omegas and alphas alike. After all even Harry had to admit the man was <em>hot</em>. </p><p> </p><p>“The fuck are you saying?!” Harry gritted out as he stood up to face the man. He swirled his head around before saying in a low tone, “I told you before and I’ll tell you again:<strong>I AM NOT INTERESTED</strong><strong>. </strong>That’s the end of it. Now give me back my ID.” Harry demanded.</p><p> </p><p>Louis replied with a smile and a cold, hard ‘No’. Harry took a deep breath to stop himself screaming at the alpha. God, why was he being so difficult!</p><p> </p><p>“Louis, don’t be a shit and return <em>my</em> ID. <em>NOW. </em>I don’t want to create a scene in school.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t return your ID until you agree to go on a date with me.” </p><p>Harry wanted to punch the smile off his damn face. It was infuriating. Harry grabbed Louis’ arm and dragged him to the backyard ignoring the curious looks they received.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck was all that about?!! Now you’ll follow me to school and blackmail me for a date. What kind of harassment is this?!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not blackmailing, sweety, it’s a trade-off. I don’t do anything for free. I’m a businessman for a reason.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>’ I’m a businessman for a reason’</em> Keep your knowledge to yourself and let me live in peace. Why do I have to go on a date with someone I’m the least attracted to?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not attracted to, love? Your leaking ass the other day told a different story.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry blushed furiously and was about to scream at the perverted alpha but Louis was quicker. He clamped a hand over Harry’s mouth, whispering</p><p> </p><p>“It’s only a date, darling. I promise I won’t try anything. Just a few hours of small talk and you’ll not have to pay for a new ID.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry ripped Louis’ hand off his mouth, annoyed as fuck, praying that his now hard, perky nipples did not protrude out of the thin fabric of his shirt as he spat out,</p><p> </p><p>“I do not want to go on a date with you Louis.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">PRESENT</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry tightened his grip on Louis’ shirt as the alpha moved closer. He frowned and cracked an eye open when all he felt was a light bop to his nose. Harry looked up at the alpha tilting his head in confusion, his lust-clouded mind unable to process anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Expected something, kitten?” Louis’ sweet but irritating voice cut through Harry’s hazy thoughts, alerting him of what would and could have happened.</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s face regained it’s pretty flush but now from embarrassment as he shoved the grinning alpha away and made grabby hands for his ID in Louis’ hands.</p><p> </p><p>“So no matter what, you’ll not go on a date with me. Is that right?” Harry furiously nodded as Louis ruffled his hair in annoyance before sighing.</p><p> </p><p>“All right Hazza, you win. I won’t force you to go on a date with me anymore. And you can have your ID nack as well.” Harry blinked in surprise before grinning triumphantly at his victory and snatched the ID out of Louis’ hands but not before sticking his tongue out in petulance.</p><p> </p><p>But then Louis smirked at him and with a mischievous glint in his eyes he said,” But you won’t be able to lose me this easily.”</p><p>Louis gave him this evil grin and whispered,</p><p> </p><p>”You see darling when I set my eyes on something I get it at any cost, whether for my company or myself.”</p><p>Harry shivered at the absolute confidence in his voice. But to cover up his fear he said albeit shakily,</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you c-can be wrong too, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Louis laughed before asking, “What is your course princess?”</p><p> </p><p>“Business studies?” Harry replied doubtfully</p><p>When Louis’ grin widened at that Harry knew something was up.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you-“Harry was cut off when a voice blared out of the college speakers.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“As informed a week ago, Business studies sections will undergo a one-month internship in different companies one week from now to increase your experience and develop your skills. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The allotments have been decided:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Business studies room 1 will be under the guidance of Sir Thomas Mark.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Business studies room 2 having a large number of students have been divided into two. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The first half of students having names starting with A-I will be under Sir Louis Tomlinson and the second half…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s brain shut off after that. His class was Business studies room 2 and his name, Harry Styles, began with an <em>‘H’</em>. He was supposed to work for this motherfucker for <em>a month</em>.</p><p>How was he supposed to survive that? Then he heard the devil speak with humour lacing his voice,</p><p> </p><p>“It seems I’m right, princess. How sad! Oh, I almost forgot to tell you! Since you have the highest scores in your class you’ll be working as my personal assistant during your internship.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>HUH!</em>” Harry’s brain could not take all of this at once. Now he had to work as Louis’ exclusive assistant!</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be so down in the dumps kitten. We’ll have lots of fun.” Fun my foot! Harry was about to die and he wanted to have <em>fun.</em></p><p> </p><p>“See you in a week, love! In <em>my</em> office this time.” Louis said as he pecked Harry on the cheek, startling him before slapping him lightly on the bum.</p><p> </p><p>Harry slid to the ground as he watched the alpha send a wink his way and strode over to his car and drove away taking Harry’s sanity and happiness with him.</p><p> </p><p>He was <em>so</em> fucked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.<br/>I would really appreciate it if you would leave reviews in the comments.<br/>Also I'm really thankful to all of you who read my stories and leave comments. Thank you all.<br/>As usual lets beg,<br/>PLEASE LEAVE Kudos/Comments</p><p>The End,<br/>PEACE OUT:))))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ummmm.... Sorry for the late update. It's been a month and I know I have no excuse but I have some more news.<br/>This'll probably be the last update for a few months (Jan and Feb) because I got my exams coming up in those months so i won't be able to update. If there is ever an update then it's pure luck.<br/>Back to the story<br/>This chapter is kinda different than what you'd probably expected so I'm really sorry if you're disappointed with this chapter</p><p>Anyway Commence reading</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry ruffled his hair in frustration as he was called to attempt the high jump for the third time. Why wouldn’t the teacher understand? He sucked at sports! There was nothing he could do about it. Even if the stupid teacher made him do it a hundred times he would still fail. He was that bad. </p><p>After 50 excruciatingly painful minutes of PE, Harry collapsed onto his stuffed bag as simulations of killing his PE teacher ran through his mind. He sighed loudly as Cheryl flicked his forehead, effectively waking him up. Harry turned over and found the omega untying her shoes as she too slumped to the ground. Harry scowled as he said,</p><p>“You know, you are a born lucky omega. You’ve got nice parents, a nice home, you’re super good at sports, and at studies.” Cheryl laughed as she whispered lowly,</p><p>“That might be true, but I still don’t have a rich hunk as a boyfriend, do I?”</p><p>Harry turned to her in disbelief as she snickered silently, colour flooding his face as he remembered the recent incident. </p><p> </p><p>“Th-That’s not true! God, why don’t you guys understand?! Niall was the same too! He is just a random creep, I swear!.”</p><p>Harry screamed, his voice slightly higher than he expected it to be.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm… I’m not too sure of that. I mean seeing your reaction right now is not very convincing, you know. Besides, if he is a <em>random creep</em> then why don’t you report him?” Cheryl mused relishing the darkening blush on Harry’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Th-That’s…Umm…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm… What is this? No answer huh? Come on Harry don’t be shy.” Cheryl teased as Harry crushed himself against the wall as he questioned himself why he hadn’t done so.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl got closer as she batted her eyelashes saying,</p><p>“Maaaaybe… because he is your secret boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s eye twitched in annoyance he thought of an excuse when an eccentric Niall strode into the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys!! There you are! I was fed up of waiting so I decided to come in! Hey! Hey! Hey!Harry! Why are you leaving the instant I come in? Why is Cheryl laughing in the background? What the hell is happening?”</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Niall in confusion was the only happiness Harry felt as he stalked out of the locker room, feeling Cheryl’s triumphant grin behind him.</p><p> </p><p>As Harry trudged back to his class, he heard distinct squealing and cheering from the doorway. His curiosity got the better of him as he peeked around the hall. At first, all he could hear was a mixture of screams and squeals from the crowd of omegas. Then the first words he could distinguish were,</p><p> </p><p>“Why the fuck is the hot alpha from the other day in our school?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you asking why?! All that matters is that we have new hot eye-candy!”</p><p>That was followed by more screams as Harry processed the information. It seemed that there was a new <em>hot</em> teacher who would take his class today. As he struggled to get a glance of the mystery man without shifting from his hiding spot, the man at the centre moved towards him. </p><p> </p><p>When the man stood at the borderline of the girls, trying to calm them down, an awkward smile on his face, Harry’s bag slipped to the floor. He definitely recognised that face. </p><p> </p><p>His heart stopped beating as he ogled the man before him. That shirt was made for him. It traced his muscular biceps perfectly, outlined his flawless chest and abs. But his bottom half left Harry speechless. He grabbed the wall tightly, struggling to keep steady as he drank in the slight curve of his waist, and strong thighs. He drooled as he stared at the clearly visible bulge in the man’s trousers, oblivious to the figure getting closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me, princess? I don’t know if you can hear me but my eyes are up here. Just in case you didn’t know.”</p><p>That jolted Harry out of his thoughts. A blush covered his entire face and neck as he looked up at Louis’ sinfully handsome face. </p><p> </p><p>Harry shivered when he felt large waves of darkness and hatred from his left. His eyes widened in fear as he realised that only God could get him out of this alive. He sent the pissed off omegas a slight smile before facing the devil himself.</p><p> </p><p>“It seems you have finally woken up Hazza! Who were you dreaming about?” Louis asked innocently.</p><p> </p><p>Harry wondered if a five-finger mark would make his stupid face prettier.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, the reason I came here was just to see your pretty face. My life is monotone without you, you know. My only joy is you’ll join my office the day after tomorrow. Excited?”</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes but mumbled out a not really.</p><p> </p><p>“Knew you’d say that,” Louis said before facing the crowd and continuing,</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you all for the warm welcome, now I’ll excuse myself for I have got what I wanted and I’ll be leaving.”</p><p>Harry was about to walk away when Louis softly kissed his hand and whispered,</p><p> </p><p>“Also, Love you, kitten.” </p><p> </p><p>The first thing that Harry <em>should</em> have done was reject him outright and walk off like they do in movies. But real life is not so easy is it? </p><p> </p><p>For starters, every single cell in his body froze in surprise as his brain caught up to what just happened. Next was the visible reaction. His entire face flushed a beautiful shade of rose as he struggled to stay upright on his weak knees. It was the first time someone had ever confessed to him, so this was bound to happen. But the most astonishing part was Louis’ expression and scent. Harry scanned his face multiple times for a smirk or doubt but all he found was an honest, kind, loving look with a hint of scared like he actually was afraid of Harry’s response.</p><p>His scent which was usually a dominant, sexy, rugged smell had transformed into a flowery, comforting blanket which made Harry wanted to bury himself in it forever. As Harry formed a response, he felt a cold hand caress his warmed up face.</p><p> </p><p>“It seems you look pretty no matter what expression you don. But no matter, you don’t have to give me an answer now. I do think you need to wash your face though, it’s really overheated.” He ended with a chuckle and tucked a stray strand behind Harry’s ear before strutting off to the staff room.</p><p> </p><p>Harry slumped against the wall, his heartbeat still high as he replayed what just happened in his mind a hundred times, trying to comprehend whether all that had been real. Then he heard knuckles cracking and harsh footsteps in his direction.</p><p>He turned his head around slowly, in both fear and apprehension and seeing the sheer rage in the eyes of the crowd did not help. And what he said next could not really be considered an apology.</p><p> </p><p>“Umm… See you in class?”</p><p>After that horrible response, Harry speed-walked out of sight and into the cafeteria to join his lousy friends at their table.</p><p> </p><p>For the first time in his life, he found lunch terribly long and horribly embarrassing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“That fucking teacher is <em>so</em> annoying. He gives us shit ton of homework, essays, and projects and gives us like a week to complete. What kind of logic is that?!” Cheryl screamed in exasperation, causing tiny bit of noodle to spew out of her mouth (Sorry for those who were eating while reading this)</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously! Even Harry and me have a teacher like that. Except she picks both of us as guinea pigs <em>every single class.</em> The fuck! And on top of that she gives us like 4 essays, 10 experiments and 3 projects and asks us to submit them by Monday. The teachers in this school are honestly senile. Right Harry?” Niall complained as he stuffed his face with pasta.</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>“RiGht HaRRy?” Niall repeated</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>“Earth to Harry…?” Niall said as he waved his hands over Harry’s face which was currently atop his hands and staring out into nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>Niall huffed before he broke out into a devilish grin and said,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hello Louis!! Why are you here?”</p><p>The effect was instantaneous.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! I did-didn’t see you there Louis… W-what b-brings you here?” Harry stuttered, face hung low as he burnt holes into the ground, unaware of the two laughing at his idiocy.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy Jesus, you actually fell for it! You guys are actually dating aren’t you?”</p><p>Harry scanned his surroundings carefully only to find that he was in fact, tricked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to kill you guys one day, I swear. Why are we even friends?” Harry said, rolling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You both are <em>so </em>cute. But you know Harry, you’re going to join Louis’ office on Friday so why the hurry? In 48 hours you’ll get fucked in your daddy’s office.” Cheryl said nonchalantly, popping a chip in her mouth as if she had just asked for candy.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was dumbfounded. How could his own friends do this to him? Crimson blush bright on his face, he muttered gibberish as he stood up, food left unfinished as he stormed out of the cafeteria, with his eyes glued to the ground. Of course, an accident was bound to happen.</p><p> </p><p>Harry ran out into the backyard just for some fresh air and just as his blush receded, he looked up, seconds before he unevitably crashed into the person before him.</p><p> </p><p>They went tumbling down and eventually crashed into a tree, earning grunts and groans from both of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Owwww… Oh God! I am so sorry. I didn’t do that on purpose. I wasn’t watching where I was headed and crashed into you. I am so sorry.” Harry apologised as he rubbed his throbbing head.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t expect you to be this eager to fuck, princess. We haven’t even had a date and you are already on top of me.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s eyes shot open as he recognised that voice. He blushed magenta as he realised the position they were in. He was straddling Louis, his bum atop Louis’ crotch, hands clutching his chest and lips millimetres away from each other.</p><p> </p><p>Harry groaned as he tried to lift himself off the alpha but only succeeded in grinding onto the significant bulge on the other’s trousers. He heard Louis let out a sharp breath as he grabbed Harry’s slim waist and pulled him off.</p><p> </p><p>As Harry stood up and brushed his trousers clean he thought about how gentle the alpha had been today except this one time today. Something was up and he was sure of it. And Harry was no submissive so he outright said,</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck is wrong with you today? Do you have a twin or something? There is no way you are the same Louis as yesterday! That guy was an idiot creep!”</p><p>It seemed that that pissed him off as he let out a low growl and grabbed Harry, pulling him onto his lap and wrapped his arms tight around him, giving no room to escape ( not like Harry wanted to)</p><p> </p><p>“I accept that I <em>may</em> be a creep <em>but</em> I am no idiot. Remember that you’ll work in <em>my</em> office as <em>my</em> assistant? And <em>you</em> jumped on me not the other way around.” Louis said as his eyes turned darker and scent denser.</p><p> </p><p>Harry almost whimpered as he stared into those furious deep blue eyes. Then Louis gave his annoying smile and said,</p><p> </p><p>“But you’re sexy and cute so I’ll forgive you,” Louis traced his nail across the curves of Harry’s back. Harry felt him reach closer to his ass as Louis continued,</p><p>“Doesn’t mean you’ll receive special treatment in my office though. Maybe just a little bit,” Louis licked his lips as one of his hands dropped to grab Harry’s soft, luscious thigh<em>.</em> Louis smiled as Harry closed his eyes in anticipation, and nosing at Harry’s neck he whispered,</p><p> </p><p>“Now, now what is this, Haz? Where did all you fight and flight go? Want me to touch- Ah Fuck!”</p><p>Harry blinked his eyes open as Louis swore. He peered at the man who had now detached himself completely from Harry leaving him on the ground. Harry was bewildered. The Louis he knew would never <em>never</em> miss an opportunity like this.</p><p> </p><p>Harry stood up strategically, careful not to let any of his leaking slick show on his jeans. He leaned back against the wall and watched Louis dishevel his hair in frustration. When Harry had had enough of the silence he said,</p><p> </p><p>“Fine! I’ll speak! What happened?!”</p><p>Louis glanced at Harry from the corner of his eye and sighed before replying,</p><p>“Well princess, a few years ago I liked a certain person. I tried this very same tactic on them and… What can I say? It didn’t quite work out the way I wanted. And here I am doing the same thing all over again on <em>you</em>, someone I’m actually serious about.”</p><p>The first thing Harry registered was that Louis liked someone else, which was he was<em>perfectly fine </em>with but the fact that he courted that person just like he was doing with Harry made his blood boil for some reason. But he let Louis continue.</p><p> </p><p>“I promised myself just the other day that I would be a true gentleman with you. And it’s not working out at all.”</p><p>Louis stepped towards Harry, cornering him in the wall, gently rubbing his neack before flicking him on the forehead and deadpanning,</p><p> </p><p>“Besides, it’s all your fault. Take the blame.”</p><p>The soft, sweet mood was shattered in an instant. Harry felt ticked off. Now Louis was blaming <em>him</em> for this entire fiasco.</p><p>All vocabulary flew out of his head as absolute surprise and anger filled his head,</p><p> </p><p>“HUH! How is it <em>my </em>fault that you can’t keep a promise!”</p><p>Louis grinned widely as he pressed Harry further to the wall</p><p> </p><p>“Cause baby you get me hot and horny.”</p><p>Harry genuinely blushed at that. How could Louis say that! That was not fair, not fair at all. What could Harry say as a retort! So he flushed and looked at his shoes, until Louis’ overpowering scent moved a little further away.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked up only to get another flick to the forehead. He was about to complain when Louis pulled him into a hug and whispered sweetly,</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry for being a creep kitten. But I swear I love you.”</p><p>Louis pushed a stunned Harry away, moved a few steps away before saying in a mild shout,</p><p> </p><p>“See you on Friday, my pretty omega.”</p><p>With that once again, Harry stared at the smiling, strong alpha’s back until Louis sprinted out the gate and out of sight.</p><p> </p><p>Louis was long gone, but Harry covered his previously ablused forehead and muttered inaudibly with no real anger,</p><p> </p><p>“Idiot…”</p><p>Harry walked back to class, which eventuall turned into a jog and then into run and all the while his pretty face bloomed into an all out grin.</p><p> </p><p>And if that grin remained throughout the day even on the ride home, worrying his mom about his mental health then only God knew.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it.<br/>Please put your views, suggestions and remarks in the Comments.<br/>Please do leave Kudos and Comments. It makes me really happy.<br/>I have to go and copy paste this speech on my other fics so I guess I'll see you guys in March.<br/>Till then,</p><p> </p><p>PEACE OUT:)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I'm finally back in action. This took me so much time to write so I hope you like it. I hope this meets your expectations. Do tell me if you's like long chapters like this or did you like the shorter chapters.</p><p>Please commence reading</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry took a deep breath as he studied himself in front of the mirror. Two pimples on his left cheek and a new zit on his chin. Just great. He groaned in frustration. He knew he shouldn’t have used <em>‘Ayurvedic Skin Care Lotion- Makes your skin good as new’</em>. Gemma had suggested it and he had used it blindly and now he looked like he was 14 and had just hit puberty. </p><p> </p><p>Harry grabbed some concealer, to cover his flaws. He wanted to at least look presentable, it was his first day as an intern. At Louis’ office. He sighed. He really didn’t want to meet the man again. His position was slightly higher in Harry’s Hot and Nice list than before. Just a liiiiittle bit, not too much. He had seemed quite sweet the previous day. But Harry was not going to fall for his petty tricks.</p><p> </p><p>Now the next question was what to wear. He couldn’t exactly walk in his pj’s. But first, he had to grab some underwear. He had been staring at his butt-naked self for quite some time now. He had just come out of the shower, don't judge him. Also, he loved how he looked with water dripping down his hair and onto his body. It made him feel sexy.</p><p> </p><p>He picked out the lacy red panties from his collection and pulled up his thighs, letting it rest comfortably on his hip. He particularly loved this one. It brought out his curvy ass perfectly. Shame no one could see it.</p><p> </p><p>He was stretching when he felt a cold presence fill the room. He shivered as he wrapped his arms around himself. What the fuck was this feeling? Harry had never felt like this before. Like he was being watched. And not in a good way. Was there someone here? He tiptoed to his window and peeked out. Clear, nothing there. He checked the bathroom and every other possible place but he came out empty-handed. He brushed it off as a fiction of his imagination.</p><p>Harry bent over sideways so he could see himself better. He smiled as he traced his hand over his bum and thighs before slapping himself lightly on his arse and watched it turn pink. God, he was sensitive. He bit his lip as he struggled to keep from fucking himself right then. He had to reach the office in an hour and a half and looking well-fucked on the first day was not an option. </p><p> </p><p>“Pumpkin! You have to leave in thirty minutes are you ready yet?” Anne called out.</p><p> </p><p>“Down in five, mum!” Harry called back as he brushed off the little bit of slick leaking out.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grabbed his clothes and hurriedly put them on. He had to work fast. He grabbed his bag, hoping everything was still there from when he packed last night, and stepped out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>He hoped Louis liked his panties.</p><p> </p><p>What?</p><p>********************</p><p>Harry squinted in the sun as he took the 6th right in the past five minutes. Where was Tomlinson Enterprises? Harry hoped it was not some run-down hut, squeezed in the middle of nowhere, but in the case of Louis Tomlinson, nothing could be expected.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shivered as a strong gust of wind blew through the street. He was really regretting wearing a simple full-sleeved shirt and skinny jeans. Now, he knows this isn’t the ideal office wear but last 5-minute preparation believes otherwise. </p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later, Harry takes the final left onto the street where Louis’ office should be and it was there alright. Harry gaped as his brain refused to digest the sheer size of the building- no, complex. The entrance was decorated by a sculpted fountain and primmed roses. Harry swallowed as he took a step back and scanned the building. It looked like it had around 20 floors and even an outdoor café. There was no way this belonged to Pervy Tomlinson. There was no way so many people trusted and worked with him. He stepped back to take another look at the plaque and there it was in big bold letters, <strong>‘ WELCOME TO TOMLINSON ENTERPRISES’. </strong>He was really regretting the simple white shirt and tight skinny jeans that he chose for today. Not really fitting when you are working in such a huge company, is it?</p><p> </p><p>Nevertheless, Harry strode through the revolving doors determined to make this a perfect first day. He walked up to the smiling receptionist in hopes of finding directions to Louis’ office. </p><p>“Excuse me, I am Harry Styles from UC, here for the internship program. Could you please check my profile and appointment?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure sir. Give me a moment please.” Harry stood there waiting for a response when he heard whispers behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ey, that sweet smell is from that omega over there. Did ya hear him? He is here for <em>an internship</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“ Can’t believe it. Omegas for an internship. Don’t they realise they belong in the kitchen? Look at how he’s dressed too. Such a slut.” The two alphas cackled behind Harry as he clenched his fists and bit back tears as the receptionist sent him a pitiful smile. Why hadn’t he expected this? Ever since he was a child he had told himself that this would happen. Omegas were not respected anywhere. He had to earn that respect. But experiencing it was on a different scale of horridness. And having no one stand up for you was extremely painful.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like that bitch about to cry. He deserves it anyway. Worming his way into places beyond him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dat ass was meant to be on someone’s face not on an office chair!” And that was where Harry drew the line. He spun around just about ready to slap both of them on their ugly faces when someone spilled their hot coffee right on their laps.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck mate! Can’t you see!” They both screamed simultaneously as a familiar pair of blue eyes stared down at them. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry. Didn’t see you there. Kartha didn’t I ask you to take out the trash in the morning? Why is some still here?” Louis shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Who do you think you are barging in here and calling us trash? Do you even know who we are?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know or need to know who you are. But I believe you should know who I am. After all, you are standing on my property.” The two alphas simply stared in shock as Louis’ smile dropped and growled,</p><p> </p><p>“And I do not condone discrimination against anyone. What my employees wish to wear is their choice. As long as they perform well, I have no complaints. So should you. And I’ll employ whoever I want to. I do not need your opinion. There is a reason you don’t work here. If I ever see you talking about Ha- any other omega the way you did right now, I’ll have you arrested. They are not pieces of meat. Now get lost. And don’t you dare return.” Louis glowered at them before pulling them up by their arm and pushing them out the door. </p><p> </p><p>Harry stood there dumbfounded as he watched the scene unfold before him. He had never seen that look on Louis’ face. Sure, he didn’t scream and shout but he was livid. His blue eyes were almost black and his fangs were slightly visible. Harry would never admit it but he <em>might</em> have whimpered at Louis’ harsh tone. What could he do? Louis was a creep but a hot one.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s new. Mr. Tomlinson has never reacted like that. You must be really special. Lucky you.” The receptionist said, breaking Harry’s train of thought.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Tomlinson is a really nice person. He treats us all very well but he is not one to give such people the time of his day. What happened today was just one of many times and he has never lashed out like that. But the moment you were involved he turned into such a beast. You have a great boyfriend, Mr. Styles.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry choked on his own spit.</p><p>“Um, he is not my boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry! It’s just that he treated you differently so I just assumed… Really sorry.” Harry just gave her a small smile as she turned back to the computer. He watched Louis step into the lift as he waited for the receptionist to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Here is your ID sir. You can go up to the 12th floor to meet Mr. Tomlinson.”</p><p>*****************</p><p>Harry got off at the 12th floor and was hit by a whirlpool of scents. Alphas, betas, and omegas, all of them in almost perfect harmony. So Louis hadn’t been lying earlier. Huh, strange.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked around, hoping to find some sign to find Louis’ office. Then a brown-haired man, with puppy dog eyes walked up to him with a bright smile on his face. Harry returned the smile and shook his outstretched hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you. I am Liam Payne, financial advisor of this company and also one of Louis’ best friends. You’re Harry Styles right?” Harry simply nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“It is! I knew it was you the moment I saw you. I thought Louis was exaggerating but you really are how he described you.” Liam laughed. Harry frowned in confusion. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean by ‘how he described me’?” Liam stopped laughing midway as his eyes darted around suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, I got a call from the receptionist before you came up. Uh, anyway, you’re here to meet Louis and start your internship right? You can find his office in the room across the hall. I have a meeting in 10 minutes so I’ll catch you later Harry.” Harry waved him goodbye as he was once again left alone.</p><p> </p><p>Then his eyes fell on a fairly large teak door at the end of the hall. That was definitely Louis’ office.</p><p> </p><p>Harry walked upto the door and knocked on it, waiting for Louis’ response.</p><p>“Come in!”</p><p>Harry pushed open the door and stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. He nearly dropped his bag on the floor as he felt his heart stutter ridiculously. Harry hadn’t noticed before but the alpha had a dark blue shirt on that made him look stupidly handsome, black trousers, and a grey blazer and <em>glasses</em>. Harry felt his body overheat as his lungs were attacked by Louis’ sweet musky scent. And even Harry had to say, he looked so <em>daddy</em> in those glasses He forced his body not to collapse as he waited for Louis to notice him. A few seconds later, Louis looked up from his files and his face broke out into a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Princess! You’re finally here! I haven’t seen you in so long.” Louis bounded towards him and wrapped him in a hug. Harry was surprised, to say the least. But now he was completely surrounded by <em>that</em> scent. Harry felt his bones turn to jelly as he pushed Louis off him.</p><p> </p><p>“Get off of me Louis! I am here to discuss my internship, so let’s stick to that.” Harry said as he sat on one of the chairs. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mind as long as you’re here.” Harry rolled his eyes at Louis’ childish behaviour as the man seated himself opposite him.</p><p> </p><p>“So Harry, I read your performance reports and the way you manage the variety of projects handed out to you and I find that you’re quite good at it. I want you to work in various departments and find one which suits you the best. You can go over the order of work with my secretary, Zayn Malik. You will not be treated differently because you are younger or inexperienced but you will be given some leniency on smaller matters. Understand?” </p><p>When he didn’t receive a reply Louis looked up from the papers he was reading to see Harry gaping at him. Louis smirked, resting his face on his knuckles as he raised his eyebrows at the pretty omega. That snapped Harry out of his daze.</p><p>“Sorry… uh… I just never expected to see you so professional. Ever. Just surprised is all.” Harry ducked his head down in embarrassment as Louis smiled at the pink flush of Harry’s cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you expect me to do? I am trying to impress a strong, independent, and beautiful omega. I can’t exactly tell you how good red lipstick compliments your cherubic face or how perfect that ass looks in tight jeans unless that’s what you want?” Louis said cheekily. Harry flushed brighter and fishmouthed, glowering as he stood up to take his leave.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, princess.”Harry spun around, a glare plastered on his face after Louis’ last comment. But the glare fell as he saw the change in mood on Louis’ face.</p><p> </p><p>“I apologise on behalf of the two from the morning. You really didn’t deserve that. Actually, no one does. I swear that they don’t work here and I have no idea where they came from. What I mean to say is please-“</p><p> </p><p>“Louis, I am not blaming you for it. You do a lot of stupid, impulsive things that twist what you actually want to do but this time it was not your fault. You <em>stood up </em>for me. So thank you. I really appreciate someone like that. But don’t think I’ve forgotten all your previous antics because of this.” Harry flashed him a smile, dimples and all, emerald eyes emitting his gratefulness as he walked out of the room. </p><p> </p><p>Louis stood frozen in the same place as his mind replayed that angelic smile again in his head. He splayed his hand across his face, leaning against the table as he let out a groan of frustration. He gritted his teeth as his ocean eyes peeked out from behind the gaps between his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Not fair kitten. Not fair at all. You can’t just pull a fast one on me. That’s cheating. You can’t make me fall deeper than I already have.” Louis laughed and continued,</p><p>“You were wrong Zayn. You said that a person like Harry was a fraud who put up pretences to cheat me out of my money. But do you think that smile, those eyes could ever lie? He is prettiest, sexiest omega with the biggest and most beautiful heart.” Louis then thwacked himself on the head with his fist but that grin did not fade. He shook his head in exasperation.</p><p> </p><p>“This is work, Tomlinson. Snap out of it. You can meet Harry early if you get done faster.”</p><p>****************</p><p>“Harry! Wait up!” Harry turned around as Liam ran up to him.</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re back. How was it, meeting Louis professionally?” He asked</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I guess. Went quite different than how I expected it to.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ya? That’s good. You’re looking for Zayn. He’ll probably be in the cafeteria right about now. That’s on the 8th floor. See ya.” Harry was once again left confused by Liam’s behaviour, but he didn’t question it and went down to meet Zayn.</p><p> </p><p>*************</p><p>“Harry, have you sent the emails?”</p><p>“Yes, Mr. Parker.”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry have the documents been filed?”</p><p>“Doing the last one sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry, did Mrs. Carter receive the printouts?”</p><p>“In a minute ma’am.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry bustled around for the next 10 minutes or so before he could sit down at his seat and take a breather. He sighed as he gulped down a well-needed glass of water. Now he needed to get to re-checking the signed files. He picked up the one at the top of the bundle and lazily opened it. The first days were the toughest they said. He twirled the pen in his hand as he looked at the picture framed on the wall adjacent to his compartment. It was Louis holding the Entrepreneur of the Year award with a polite smile on his face. He looked so smart and handsome. The perfect husband for…</p><p> </p><p>He decides to leave that sentence incomplete. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Louis talking to someone on the phone. He couldn’t hear anything but it looked pretty serious from his face. He turns away. He needs to complete these files. Besides he has no right to meddle in Louis’ life. </p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later he feels someone tap his shoulder. Harry finds an urgent-looking Louis standing behind him. He frowns, standing up, waiting for him to explain.</p><p> </p><p>“Um… I know this is your first day at work but you are the only person I can count on. Could you please stay back and help me with some files? I wasn’t able to finish them and I really need your help. It’ll only be an hour or two. I’ll have a driver drop you off too. Please?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled and nodded. Why not really? He would gain extra experience.</p><p> </p><p>Evening came. Harry waited behind as everyone cleared out. Liam and Zayn waved goodbye before they left. A few minutes later Louis popped out of his office and walked to him a few stacks of papers and files in hand. He set them down on the table next to Harry before slumping down on the seat opposite.</p><p> </p><p>“So let’s begin? I’ll take the files, you handle the reports.” Harry nodded and grabbed the reports and they got to work. They worked in silence for 45 minutes before Louis broke the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Coffee?” Harry denied. He didn’t really like the bitter taste. He continued working while Louis was gone. After going through another report Louis was back. He held out his arm to Harry, a warm tea in hand. Harry gave him a grateful smile as he got to work again. Harry sipped his tea as he watched Louis’ eyes droop as he looked through the files.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to be nosy but earlier today you seemed troubled when you were on the phone. Is everything alright?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, this is new. Are you worried about me, princess?” Louis said as he let out a dry chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t lie to me, Louis. If you don’t want to tell me it’s fine. But sharing things reduces the pain.” Louis looked at Harry with a sad smile as he said,</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing really. There is some tension back at home and I’m at work so I can’t really help out.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re here with me reading files when your family needs you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes? I mean what will I be able to do even if I go home. Just unnecessary tension. Besides I have to earn for the family.”</p><p> </p><p>“So simply sitting here has reduced the tension? Money is a necessity, I agree, but who will you feed and love if your family falls apart. Your family needs you and you need your family. Who else is going to wipe your tears when you’re weak?” Louis let out a chuckle and said,</p><p> </p><p>“I hate that you’re right. But do you think I’ll be of any use at home?”</p><p> </p><p>“You have such a terrible habit of sticking your nose in other’s business but are scared of your own. Man up. If you are not going to be there for your family then who is? Your presence might greatly affect the consequences. In a good or bad way. But I don’t think you want to regret it later on that if you had been there then this could have happened, that would have been possible, etc.”</p><p> </p><p>Louis stared at Harry with heart eyes. He really loved this boy. He was so mature for his age. Louis wanted to marry him. He motioned for Harry to stand up and after he did, Louis wrapped his soft hands in his as he looked him in the eyes and said,</p><p> </p><p>“I love you so much Harry Styles. You have no idea. I’m so glad I met you. We’ll complete the rest tomorrow. I’ll leave now and you can too. I’ll ask my driver to drop you off and I’ll drive home. Now I’m off to meet our family.” Louis said sending him a cheeky wink before skipping away. Harry smiled as the man walked out. He really was a sweet man. Then it clicked in his mind,</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, Louis! What do you mean ‘Our family’!”</p><p>***************</p><p>Working as an intern was no easy task. Harry learned this the hard way. The first six days were absolute torture. The employees were really nice people but the workload was enormous. Harry’s back and eyes hurt, he hadn’t had decent sleep in 2 days and worse still he hadn’t had a chance to masturbate. Waking up almost every morning to slick stained bedsheets was not an option anymore. But he had to hold it in until he got a chance. </p><p> </p><p>Harry got dressed for his seventh day at Tomlinson Enterprises and headed out, making sure to message his mum and dad when he arrived at the office. They were always concerned over his safety and he really didn’t want them to age faster. </p><p> </p><p>The day began quite like any other. He submitted the meeting documents, brought Liam’s files, and on Zayn’s instructions went into the warehouse. The only difference was that he hadn’t seen Louis the entire day. He didn’t want to get distracted by anything so he shut his phone off and placed it on his desk and got to work.</p><p> </p><p>Two hours before dismissal time, the door to the 12th floor banged open, and out came none other than Louis. Harry stood up from his seat cautiously as he knew something was off. Louis’ hair was disheveled, the upper buttons left open and sleeves rolled up and his eyes… were wild. Harry and the others stood in shock as a fuming Louis flew to where Harry stood and slammed the files in his hand onto the desk. Harry jumped at the sudden sound as he looked up in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“What is going on?! The entire document has been misprinted, the cheques have bounced and our clients are furious. The stocks are falling. Our clients have lost trust in us. This has never happened ever since forever. How come this happened all of a sudden?” And turning to Harry he shouted,</p><p>“This all started ever since <em>you</em> came in here. What have you done? If you didn’t like me then tell me, you don’t have to take it out on my business. There is no need to be petty.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you even talking about Louis! I wasn’t even in charge of these stupid documents. Just because I’m new doesn’t mean it’s my fault. Look at your own employees and then me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lies! You lie to my face! And don’t you dare insult, my employees. They are not like you.” Harry felt his eyes get wet. He couldn’t believe it. He trusted this man.</p><p> </p><p>“Louis! Stop talking! You are going to say things you’ll regret later on!” Liam shouted as he tackled Louis, grabbing him by the waist to hold him back.</p><p>“Besides, these documents were made by my personnel. It’s completely my fault. Not Harry’s.” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you serious Liam? You’ll defend <em>him</em>.” Louis said as he began flailing around trying to escape Liam’s grasp. “Let. Me. Go. Li-“ Louis was cut off as he picked up a phone lying on the table and threw it against the wall in his frenzy. The phone shattered against the wall behind Harry. At that moment time froze. Instantly Louis realised what had just happened. He stopped moving and Liam released him as the others waited for a reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry I swear I really didn’t-“Harry raised his hand signaling that he didn’t want to hear another word. Louis shut up immediately. He held his breath as Harry picked up the broken phone and slipped it into his bag. He packed up his things and dumped them in his bag and slung it over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I am sorry Mr. Parker but I won’t be able to finish your task today. I wish to go home now and I hope you agree with me, Mr. Tomlinson.” Louis’ heart stopped. Mr. Tomlinson. Harry called him Mr. Tomlinson, not Louis. Never in his life had he felt so disgusted by a name leaving someone’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry please listen-“ Louis croaked out. He couldn’t help it. This was too much. He wanted to kill himself. Why does he do such stupid things?</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Tomlinson, please. I do not wish to further discuss what happened today. I’ll be leaving and please do not follow me. Have a nice day.” And he was out. Louis tried grabbing his jumper pitifully but he wouldn’t disobey Harry’s orders. He wouldn’t follow him even if it killed him inside. He found himself slipping onto the floor as Harry’s sweet scent got weaker. He laid his head against Harry’s desk where his scent was the strongest, his legs outstretched and covered his face with his elbow.</p><p> </p><p>Liam lightly touched his shoulder and shook him.</p><p>“Hey, buddy. It’s going to be ok. We’ll find a way to get you back on Harry’s good side.” </p><p>Louis shook his head slowly and spoke, his voice coming out scratchy and raw as if he were about to cry,</p><p> </p><p>“No. I fucked up big time. I lost him. I lost my boy, Liam.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you guys for reading. I hope you liked it. <br/>Do tell me if you like how this is going. <br/>Please leave Kudos/Comments.<br/>Thank you all for the support on all my stories.</p><p> </p><p>Love you guys&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So uh this is the new chapter. I am quite happy with it and I hope you like it too. There might me more frequent updates because school holidays have begun.<br/>I'm not good with words so all I'm gonna say is,</p><p>Please begin reading</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry banged open the door to his childhood home, and walked straight up to his room ignoring the calls of his mother and father. He locked the door and immediately threw his bag on the bed and then proceeded to fling the bedsheet and pillows on the floor. He let out an inner scream as he punched the air. His hands flew to his hair and he tried ripping it out in his frustration. Then,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, didn’t know you were having a mental breakdown else I wouldn’t have entered. I had an extra key by the way.” Robin said as he looked at Harry from top to bottom and then the messed up room. He gestured to the ruined bed asking Harry to sit while he shut the door. Harry took a seat in the middle and Robin sat next to him, calming him by rubbing his shoulders. When he felt Harry relax, he began talking,</p><p> </p><p>“So Harry, what’s wrong?” Harry chose to ignore that statement and said,</p><p> </p><p>“Where is Mum?” Robin seemed to understand his mood and said,</p><p> </p><p>“Anne is in the kitchen making dinner. I thought it would be alright for me to come and talk to my son. Now tell me what’s wrong or no applepie tonight.”Harry smiled before turning to Robin with a serious look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Louis, Dad. You know the stupid alpha who has been swooning over me for quite sometime. And you also know I work under him now. Temporarily, as an intern. But you know, one week into the job and he is already an absolute demon. Today he came into the office pissed off about some bounced checks and that’s fine but he took it out on <em>me. </em>Me, who had no idea what cheques he was even talking about. And he didn’t even bother to ask he just staright up accused me of trying to ruin him! I couldn’t believe it. Then he threw my phone against the wall, breaking it.”</p><p>“He did <em>what!</em>”Harry swallowed the burst of hot anger inside him and said softly.</p><p> </p><p>“He broke my phone. The one which you and Mum gifted me when I got into Uni with top grades and a scholarship.” Harry laid his head on Robin’s shoulder as the other ran his hands through his hair softly. Harry sighed and said,</p><p> </p><p>“Why can’t he just use his head for once? Like teasing is one thing but this. It’s unacceptable. Do you think he’s right, Dad?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not. What he did and is doing is definitely wrong. But you know Harry, love makes people do crazy things. Like jump from mountains and shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like you do for Mum?” Harry teased. Robin pulled his cheeks and said,</p><p> </p><p>“Cheeky little shit, aren’t you? Definitely Anne’s son.” Harry grinned as Robin released his cheeks and said,</p><p> </p><p>“Glad to see you smiling again Harry. Now come on downstairs. Dinner must be ready by now and Gemma promised to Skype call us from Japan.” At that very moment Anne shouted for them to come down for dinner. Robin grinned and beckoned to Harry with his hand. Harry walked over to Robin and said,</p><p> </p><p>“What do I do about the phone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry. We’ll get you a new one in no time.” Harry smiled as he wrapped his arms around Robin’s shoulders hugging him from the side and looking at him over his shoulder, he said,</p><p> </p><p>“Love you Dad. Really happy you’re in my life now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too munchkin. Now come along or the pasta will get cold.” Harry hugged him once again, giving him a gentle push with his shoulders before they went down to the dining table.</p><p> </p><p>Needless to say, they were greeted with a very angry Anne with a spatula in hand.</p><p>*****************</p><p>Harry locked the gate behind him as the clouds thundered. It looked like it would rain sometime in the evening. At least Harry brought his umbrella with him. After 30 minutes of travel, he once again faced Louis’s office this time with a complete different emotion. He felt his blood boil at the mere mention of Louis name but he remembered his talk with his father just the previous day.</p><p> </p><p>Harry had just got off on the 12<sup>th</sup> floor, when he saw Louis walk towards him. Harry immediately spun around, ignoring his existence completely. Then he heard Louis call for him from behind. He turned around but didn’t allow Louis to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Are all the problems sorted Mr Tomlinson?” Louis looked at him surprised before answering,</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… Yeah Liam, Zayn and the finance department managed to sort everything out last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tat’s good to hear. Now excuse me.” And Harry turned to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry! Wait! Look at me! I just want to apologise.” Harry looked to him, his face stone-cold. When Louis reached over to touch him, Harry stepped back, glaring at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t Mr Tomlinson. I thought it was clear from yesterday’s events that you should stay away from me. And in case you’ve forgotten let me remind you, <em>leave me alone.</em> And keep your apology to yourself. I don’t need it. I t doesn’t and will not change anything between us. So thank you and excuse me.” Then Harry turned his back to him and went to his desk, leaving Louis standing awkwardly in the middle of the room for a few minutes, before he went back into his office.</p><p>**************</p><p>Harry was reading the signed the files at his desk when Liam came up to him. Yes, he went to office the next day. He needed to get a good report if he wanted to get out of here in time.Harry hadn’t seen Louis since Louis had gone to his office. Only Liam and Zayn entered and left his room.  After a few minutes of rigorous work, Harry felt Liam waiting next to him. He looked up at Liam from his pile of files with a blank look on his face. Harry sighed and asked him to take a seat and speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Harry. How are you? How is work going? Are you comfortable? I hope the others are not bothering you too much.” Harry rolled his eyes. Of course he wouldn’t get staright to the point.</p><p> </p><p>“Liam, you and I both know that this isn’t why you came here so why don’t you just get to it.” Liam stopped fiddling with his fingers and took a deep breath before speaking,</p><p> </p><p>“Uh right. So I heard that you’re ignoring Louis, which is completely fair. I am not against that after what happened yesterday. You’ve the right to be upset and angry. But I think you should know that Louis regrets his decision a lot. He even began banging his head against the wall, cursing himself. He is realy sorry. So I think you should give him a chance to apologise.”</p><p> </p><p>“So I should be happy that Mr Tomlinson banged his head on the wall and is scolding himself. This fixes everything that happened and with this I should forgive him. Because him breaking his head while making a hole in the wall gives me utmost pleasure and satisfaction and solves all my problems. Are you even aware of what you are saying Liam?”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry, I just wanted to make you understand that-“</p><p> </p><p>“Liam! What are you doing here? I thought I asked you to call Zayn. And I had explicitly asked you not to force Harry to forgive me. Forget it now. Come with me.” Louis shouted and dragged Liam into his room but not before shooting a last smile towards Harry.</p><p> </p><p>**************</p><p>The next time Harry saw Louis it was when he was in the office library searching for shipping details for foreign clients. It was almost time for him to leave. Barely twenty minutes were left so he decided to get this last task done. He was almost through with his third book when he heard someone cough near the door. Unsurprisingly it was Louis. Harry sighed as he picked up two more books from the shelves to read later and packed up to leave. He walked to the door and asked Louis to step aside with his eyes. When he refused to and simply shook his head Harry spoke up</p><p> </p><p>“What is it Mr Tomlinson? And please don’t tell me you’ve come here to give your sorry excuse of an apology or display your new hobby of cracking your own skull open.” Louis once again shook his head and presented a box to Harry. Harry frowned as he looked at it. It was very clearly a phone but still Harry asked,</p><p> </p><p>“And what is this Mr Tomlinson?” Louis gave him a nervous smile as he said,</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the iPhone 11. I bought it for you as a way of apologising. I broke your phone so this is a replacement. It’s an upgrade from yours so -“</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a gift so I should accept it! Are you serious Mr Tomlinson!” Harry shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“But it’s an upgrade-“</p><p> </p><p>“What upgrade Mr Tomlinson! You think I’m mad because of the physical object called ‘a phone’ that I lost. Yes, a part of my anger is because of that. But have you heard of something called feelings?! That phone which you broke was a congratulatory from my Mom and Dad on me entering Uni. I have been using it since. It’s not just the contacts or the photos, that phone itself was something I held close to my heart. But how will you understand this when all you can see is money. Now tell me Mr Tomlinson, how are you going to fill in these feelings?” Louis stood frozen in his spot.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry I-“</p><p> </p><p>“Mr Tomlinson, we may not be as rich as you, we may not own a multi-million company but we have something called respect and dignity which we will keep until the day we die. We cannot afford Lamborghinis or fancy clothes but we are happy with what we have. The iPhone 6 I had was fine because it meant something to me. This iPhone 11 is basically you bribing me into forgiving you. And I should accept this. Why? Because you are The Great Louis Tomlinson. News Flash! The world doesn’t revolve around you and will never revolve around you. If you cannot respect my feelings then you can’t expect the same from me. Your ego has gone to your head and you can’t even think staright. So I would like you to keep your ‘upgraded’ phone to yourself and let me leave.” Harry finished as he glowered at Louis. He pushed past Louis and left the building.</p><p> </p><p>Louis slid down the door and sat down on the floor, phone still in hand, tears falling from his eyes and onto his white shirt as he weakly called out to Zayn. A few minutes later when Zayn arrived,</p><p> </p><p>“What the-! Why are you on the floor Louis!” Zayn shouted as he picked up Louis from the floor, slinging Louis’ arm over his shoulder to support him as Louis seemed unable to stand on his own.</p><p> </p><p>“Please take me to the bar Zayn. I want to forget everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?! You haven’t gone drinking for 6 months. What happened?” Louis chuckled without humour, wiping his nose on Zayn’s shirt, gettng snot all over it as he rasped out throatily,</p><p> </p><p>“My moon left me. I can’t see anything anymore Zayn.”</p><p>***********************</p><p>Harry went straight home and sat down on the living room couch, in front of the TV. He placed his bag on the glass table in the center. His face was buried in his hands as he tried controlling himself. He was taking deep breaths when he heard someone place something on the table. He looked up to see his father smiling down at him, coffee cup in hand and another on the table. Robin looked to Harry and then the cup and offered him the cup. Harry gave him a small smile and accepted the cup before Robin sat down next to him. They sat together in silence for a few minutes, sipping their coffee. Then Robin said,</p><p> </p><p>“Calm? Now tell your father what’s wrong. Maybe we can find a solution together.” Harry nodded as he held the coffee cup tighter and said,</p><p> </p><p>“Surprise, surprise it’s Louis again. He is just so insensitive Dad. He thinks the world is his to own and that everyone in it acts according to him and when they don’t he gets mad. Today he tried to give me an iPhone saying that it was an’upgrade’ from my previous one. Like really? Does he really think that it matters to me? I would use a Nokia for all I know if it’s given by someone I love. He just cannot comprehend feelings of others. It’s like he cannot see anything except himself, his business and his family. Everyone else are just background characters. I just cannot understand how someone can be so ignorant.” Harry sighed exasperatedly and took another sip of his coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm… Seems like he is quite the nuisance. I am with you on this one. But you know a person’s character develops from their home. There might me something going on in his house which forced him to act like this.” Harry looked to the side as he remembered Louis telling him about something going on his house.</p><p> </p><p>“That might be so. But that is his responsibility and he does not have the right to take out his anger and frustration out on me. It has to remain level-minded at all times, that is his job as CEO.” Then Robin said something that moved something in him,</p><p> </p><p>“I get it. You want him to respect you and your feelings. You know Anne has raised you perfectly. I don’t doubt your decision, it’s yours, but I want to ask you something- If you were in his position where your company was in shambles would you still be able to think rationally knowing your family is suffering behind you? Think about this while I go get a refill of coffee. Wait for me here.” And Robin stood up and left for the kitchen, leaving Harry pondering.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ring. Ring.Ring.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry startled from his seat as the bell rang again.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get the door Dad.” He shouted as he went to unlock the door. He opened the door only to face those sapphire eyes again. His eyes widened in shock as he said,</p><p> </p><p>“Mr Tomlinson! What are- How did you get here? How did you find me?” Louis visibly swallowed as he replied,</p><p> </p><p>“Got the address from my driver that dropped you the other day. I know you warned me not to bother you again but my friends and my heart told me that I had to try one last time. This time wholeheartedly.” Harry shook his head in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“I cannot believe you’d go to such extents to get your way.I don’t have the time or energy to argue with you.Please take your phone and just leave.” And Harry faced away from Louis, taking a step back into his house. Then he felt Louis grab him and spin him back around and pressed the phone onto his hand. Harry stood surprised as Louis held his wrist tight in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t turn away from me. I know I’m crass and rude and most of the time I do not understand this thing called ‘emotions’. It makes my head spin. That phone was something you held very dear, it was something irreplaceable in your life and I destroyed it. I even tried to give you this phone as a replacement. I know I cannot fill those feelings with this lousy gift. I am nothing in your life but an annoyance. But you know how stubborn I am. I’ll not move from this spot until you accept this phone. I am well aware that I hurt your feelings and I cannot stand the fact that you’re upset because of me. Seeing you sad makes my heart twist in pain. You look the prettiest when you smile. So please just accept this phone. After that whatever you do is your choice. You can slap me, kick me, hate me, I’ll accept everything but please just accept this. Just you taking this from me might make this pain subside. <em>Please, just please Harry.</em>” Louis finished as he laid his head on Harry’s palm on top of the packaged phone.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked at the man before him, with his head on his hand asking for forgiveness. Harry couldn’t find the ego, pride and selfish, money-minded Louis. Right now, in front of him, was simply Louis Tomlinson, no big heavy titles around. Simple Louis Tomlinson. Harry smiled as he felt something stir in his heart.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok.” Immediately Louis raised his head and said,</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t say no. I understand why but please- Wait, what did you say?” Harry smiled softly up at him as he said again.</p><p> </p><p>“I accept your apology and gift <em>Mr Tomlinson.”</em>Louis’ eyes widened in surprise as he gave Harry a quick smile and looked away. It seemed he managed to fail again. He wondered if he’d ever hear his name leave those beautiful lips.</p><p> </p><p>“But you’ve to leave my hand if you want to me take the phone Mr Tomlinson.” Louis blinked away the tears and instantly left Harry’s hand, his own awkwardly hanging by his side. Harry held the phone in one hand as they sent each other stiff smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh I should leave. It’s getting late. You should sleep. I’ll see you on Monday in office. Sorry for disturbing you so late at night.” Louis took a deep breath as he said,</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight Harry.” Louis walked away, heart still hurting terribly in his chest. Then he heard Harry call out to him,</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight <em>Louis.</em>” Louis turned back immediately, almost giving himself a whiplash in the process as he stared at a smiling Harry. He couldn’t believe his ears.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you just say?” Harry giggled prettily before speaking,</p><p> </p><p>“I said get some sleep, you insensitive alpha.” Louis blinked in confusion and looked down as his heart fell again. Maybe his ears played a trick on him. He began walking again when,</p><p> </p><p>“Even I think you look the loveliest when you smile Louis!” By the time he turned back, Harry was ducking back into his house.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe again… Then Louis caught a glimpse of a shy smile on the boy’s face before he shut the door. Louis grinned so wide he thought his face would split in half. He felt his body burst into a million fireworks. He jumped in joy all the way back to his car.</p><p> </p><p>Spoiler alert: The jumps didn’t stop even when he reached home.</p><p>***********</p><p>Harry shut the door behind him as he bit down on his lip trying to keep his smile invisible as he gripped his new phone in one hand. He looked up from where he stared at the tiled floor only to come face to face with a father with a questioning but still smirking face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for reading. I hope you liked it.<br/>Please leave Kudos/Comments if you liked it and want more. Your comments give me inspiration to write.<br/>So anyway thank you and see you in the next chapter.</p><p> </p><p>Love you guys&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the new chapter guys. I think it's good but please do let me know.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s up Dad? Why are you looking at me like that? What happened to the tea?” Harry asked cautiously and made his way to the couch where his Dad sat.</p><p>“Oh, nothing. If you want tea then it’s on the table, I was just wondering what the box in your hand was. It looks very similar, almost identical to an Iphone. It’s just a passing observation. Don’t mind. By the way the person who was just here, was that your boss, Louis?” Harry coughed into his fist and said,</p><p>“Uhm… it was Louis. Did you want to talk to him? I could’ve asked him to stay for a bit.”</p><p>“No, not really. It’s just that you were with your supposedly insenitive and rude boss who you hated very much but when he left you had this big smile on your face and even a new phone. Just another passing observation. Anyway-“</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ring. Ring. Ring.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry jumped as Robin’s phone rang. He breathed out a sigh of relief as Robin went to the kitchen to pick it up. For the time being he had managed to dodge the topic. Shortly, Robin returned to his seat with his phone in hand.</p><p>“Harry, It’s Gemma! It seems she is coming back from Japan next week. She is also quite eager to talk to you.” Harry grabbed the phone from his father’s hand and held it to his face. His frowned in annoyance as his sister’s irritating smirk appeared before him.</p><p>“What is it this time?” Gemma’s smirk vanished and it was replaced by surprise.</p><p>“I thought you were in a bad mood? Something about your impudent boss and broken phone or whatnot.” Harry cleared his throat as Robin raised his brow beside Harry.</p><p>“Uhm… What are you talking about? There was nothing like that. I mean there was something like that but it is sorted out now.”</p><p>“Heeeeeyy! Then for what reason did I make all these plans to make you laugh tonight. Give me back my lost time Harry.”</p><p>“That was your own fault. I appreciate your concern though. Anyway are you really coming back next week? I thought it was next month.”</p><p>“It was supposed to be next month but I couldn’t my sad, lonely, pure brother all alone. So I asked my superiors to shorten the trip. Enough about me. If you guys made up it means that you accepted his gift didn’t you? Show me , show me!” Harry set the phone against his now cold tea and fetched the phone box behind him. He opend it, pulling out the brand new iPhone and showed it to his sister.</p><p>“Wow! Isn’t the newest model? Lucky you! You have caught yourself a big one haven’t you? Do you think those stories are true? You know the ones where the first person that calls you is your soulmate.” Harry chuckled and said,</p><p>“No way! That’s just-“ Harry blinked as his phone rang. Gemma gasped gasped and said,</p><p>“Pick it up! Pick it up Harry! Pick it up already and put it on speaker, I want to hear it too!” Harry swallowed and picked up the unknown number. They held their breath as a voice spoke,</p><p>“Hello sir, I am from the customer service company. Are you comfortable with the phone? Is it faulty sir?” Gemma sighed as Harry held his laugh back and said,</p><p>“Actually I haven’t used it yet. I just received it. If I have a problem, I’ll be sure to inform you.”</p><p>“I see. You can come forward at any time sir, Mr Tomlinson made sure that this phone has insurance for 3 years. Thank you for your time sir.” Harry hung up and looked to Gemma through the screen. She had this creepy smile on her face that definitely didn’t mean any good.</p><p>“See, I told you, you <em>have</em> caught a big one.” Harry rolled his eyes as Robin spoke,</p><p>“You know when Hary was but a child, I stepped on his favourite toy and broke it. For the next 3 days he refused to speak to me.I had to go buy him another before he began taling to me.But now look at him. He keeps complaining that Louis is this, Louis is that but when it came down to it, a simple ‘Please’ from him made our stuck up Harry melt. I guess that it just goes that father’s love falls short of the bond between soulmates.” Harry’s mouth fell open as Gemma cackled,</p><p>“True Dad, my baby brother Harry is all grown up. He is old enough to fall in love. You think he’ll leave us for that boy?” Robin sniffled and Harry said,</p><p>“Look here, aren’t you exaggerating-“</p><p>“Hey! Who is bullying my poor pumpkin?” Anne said as he patted Harry’s hair and glared at the others.</p><p>“My boy isn’t leaving us for anyone. He is still only in University, he still much too young for love.” Harry pouted and said,</p><p>“’M not. I am a splendid adult who can take care of themselves.”</p><p>“Yes, yes munchkin.You must be tired, you can go to your room and take some rest.” Harry waved goodbye to Gemma and walked upstairs to his room and shut the door. He picked up his phone and scrolled through his contacts. Obviously there were none except one. Louis. He opened his contact and began messaging him. Except he didn’t know what to write. It was his first message to Louis so should he start with an introduction or should he just get to the point. But what was the point really? He wanted to scold him for being really stupid and annoying. He smiled and sent him two words before closing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Thank you.</em>
</p><p>*****************</p><p>Harry was walking down the street to the metro to his office when he heard a camera shutter behind him. He spun around, frowning at the empty street and went back to walking to the metro station. Maybe it was the wind. He was almost on the main street when he heard it again. The camera shutter. This time it was definitely not the wind. He wrapped his arms around himself and began to speedwalk to the mainstreet. He was better off in a crowd than all alone. Then it hit him, a faint sound of shoes hitting the tar. His eyes widened as the sound got closer. He prepared his fist to punch the creep but then it was gone and in its place was a packed street, with bright lights and loud traffic. It seemed that he had somehow managed to make it to mainstreet with no problems. Harry let out a sigh of relief as he walked towards the metro station. Now all he had to do was to get to his office in one piece. And he did.</p><p>************</p><p>“Good morning Harry! You seem to be in a good mood.” Liam said as soon as Harry stepped into the office. Harry smiled and said,</p><p>“Good morning to you too Liam! It is nothing much but I got a new phone and it’s one that you might recognise.” Harry said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. Liam blinked in surprise beforegrinning and said,</p><p>“Isn’t that the one Louis was trying to give you? So you accepted afterall! Does that mean you forgive that huge idiot?” Harry opened his mouth to reply when an arm fell across his shoulder. He looked at the person in question and it was, of course, none other than Louis Tomlinson. Who else does he known that had such a delicious scent?</p><p>“Liam if it’s nothing important, can I borrow Harry for a moment? It’ll be quick, I promise.” Liam frowned but still nodded his head. Louis turned around and walked to his office, Harry following close behind. They stopped right in front of Louis’ office door and Louis turned to Harry an unreadable expression gracing his face.</p><p>“Harry, I know I am repeating myself but have you really forgiven me? I mean are you really okay with me talking to you so casually?” Harry giggled, peering up at Louis with bright, green eyes and said,</p><p>“I am not mad at you anymore, I swear. Besides why would I not? After all you laid yourself bare yesterday. It was also a slight bit cool in my opinion. There will be no more discussion on this topic alright? Now that that is resolved, tell me why you called me out here seperately?” Louis’ mouth opened in surprise.</p><p>“W-What do you mean?” Harry sighed, crossing his arms and sid ina resigned tone,</p><p>“Don’t try to hide it from me Louis. This extra set of crease between your eyebrows speaks for itself. And stop doing that, you’re face will age quickly. My hunch is that you probably don’t want to talk about here during working so you want me to stay back and listen to your woes, am I right?” Louis’ eyes widned in srprise and said,</p><p>“Are you a psychic or summat? What the hell? But I do have something on my mind that just refuses to shut the fuck up. Your words helped me last time so I thought I’d ask you again, if you’re fine with it. It just keeps bugging me and gets in the way of work. So please, could you stay back today after work?” Harry smiled gently, squeezing Louis’ arm reassuringly and said,</p><p>“It will be alright Louis. Time fixes everything doesn’t it? And even if it doesn’t I’ll fix it for you. I’ll be at your office after 7. Wait for me. And don’t worry you can vent all you want. So focus for now. I’m here for you, Louis.” Louis watched with a smile as the bubbly omega returned to his seat. It seems that Harry had already worked his magic. His heart felt light, even if only a little bit. He went into his room, and opened a catalogue, determined to focus on work, determined to keep his promise to Harry.</p><p>************</p><p>Louis paced around his room impatiently as he waited for the clock to strike 7. He had managed to complete his work by 6:30 and in the past 20 minutes he had drunk at least 3 cups of coffee. God why was Harry taking so long? He finally sat down on the couch, tapping his foot, biting his thumb as he waited for the doorknob to turn. It had been approximately 30 seconds before he stood up again and walked from one end of the room to the other. Eventually he began whining,</p><p>“Haz is taking too long. Maybe he forgot? Should I call him? Should I leave too?” Then he heard a loud laugh echo as the familiar strawberry- vanilla scent filled him with comfort.</p><p>“Do you really not trust me that much? Some kind of love that is. Stop pacing around! Sit down right now!” Immediately Louis stiffened and stalked over to the couch as Harry walked over and sat down next to him, setting his bag on the other side and whispered to Louis,</p><p>“So let’s start again shall we? Good evening Louis. How can I help you- Hey! Why are there three cups of coffee on your table? Zayn told me that you hadn’t oredered any coffee all day. Don’t tell me that you drank all three while you were waiting for me! Are you looking for death!” Louis looked away sheepishly and Harry sighed and continued,</p><p>“You’ll fall sick at this rate Louis. Stop doing such reckless things, do you understand?” Louis nodded as Harry smiled as he moved closer, resting his palm on Louis’ cheek and said,</p><p>“You can tell me whatever is on your mind, I won’t mid.” Louis leaned into Harry’s soft touch, and taking a deep breath he said,</p><p>“Well…um… do you remember when I told you about the tension in my family.” Harry nodded slightly. “That was regarding my little sister Charlotte, i.e. Lottie, an alpha like me. Two weeks ago, she came out to Mum, oh by the way my Dad my left us when I was very young. Anyway, she came out to Mum, and brought in her omega girlfriend. That was when the problem began. Mum’s reaction was off the charts. We knew that she was conservative but she began fuming literally. She was screaming and shouting about the problems in a same-sex marriage. I tried to explain everything to Mum but she wouldn’t listen. But Lottie stood her ground and refused to break up with her girlfriend and left the house with her and hasn’t returned since.” Louis finished and let his head rest against Harry’s shoulder as Harry carded his fingers through his fingers. For some reason, the sweet scent of Harry alone managed to keep him calm.</p><p>“Have you tried to contact her?”</p><p>“Of course. But she has cut off all connections with us. I can’t even find out where she is even living. What is the point of all this money and power if I can’t keep my family happy? I am such a lousy excuse of a brother aren’t I?” Instantly Harry pulled Louis’s head off his shoulder, holding his hand in his, he stared right into those blue orbs, smiling and said,</p><p>“You may believe that but I sure don’t. I refuse to believe that a man who can force himself into someone’s life and make a mess of it can’t handle his own family. You know Louis, it’s not that you can’t do anything it is that you refuse to do anything because you’re afraid to hurt and get hurt. But without a little ups and downs what is a family? And it is not like you have to forcefully drag your sister home. You can simply talk to them. And once you do I’m sure you’ll understand that talking surprisingly is the answer to almost everything.” Louis gripped Harry’s hand tighter and said,</p><p>“Really, just that will work?”</p><p>“Trust me on this one Louis. If you speak from your heart as Charlotte’s brother or as your Mom’s son, I’m sure you’ll reach them.” Louis grinned before releasing Harry’s hand and said,</p><p>“Thank you so much Hazza. That really refreshed me. I’ll go try that out tomorrow.” Louis stood up to go get his bag and leave when he felt Harry pull at his sleeve. He looked back to see Harry pouting at him. He felt his face burn as he imagined biting at those perfectly red, plump lips. Really Harry had to stop making those cute faces or Louis would pass away just then. He was brought back to reality as Harry tugged on his sleeve oce again. He sat back down waiting for Harry to speak.</p><p>“So uhm… I just wanted to tell you about something that has been bothering me recently. It’s about this weird prescence that I sense when I am alone. It’s not like those paranormal stuff. It’s like someone is watching me. The first time was when I was umm… done bathing and was changing clothes. And the second time was today when I heard a camera shutter go off <em>twice</em> while I was walking to the metro. So-“  Louis slammed his fist onto the arm of the couch as he stood up, fire burning in his eyes. Harry swallowed. Wow, Louis looked like he was really mad. Did he really care about him that much?</p><p>“How dare he? I <em>will</em> find him and I will <em>kill</em> him. How dare he see a naked Harry before me? Curse you!”</p><p>Apparantly not that much. Harry was ticked off as he pushed Louis back onto the couch with Louis’s tie, nearly choking him in the process and growled,</p><p>“<em>That</em> is your problem, you perv!” Louis raised his hands in submission before the fire in his eyes returned but this time it seemed darker and more ominous. It seemed that Harry was right as Louis’ fangs protruded out of his mouth as his nails tore into the couch and growled out,</p><p>“That was just a way to calm myself down. Don’t you worry Harry. I’ll find this man at any cost even if it means searching every house in this city. And don’t you even think of going anywhere alone. I promise to find that man and rip him to shreds. He will know <em>fear.</em>” Harry swallowed as he could feel the alpha radiate out of Louis’ body. But he still mustered the courage to speak and said,</p><p>“N-No violence okay Louis? B-By the way I’m not even sure this man exists in the first place. It might just be my paranoia so there is no need for you to worry so much. You are not my boyfriend. I can also defend myself. I’ll be going home now. Alone. Do not follow me alright? You have other things to break your head over than me so go do that.”</p><p>“I agree that I am not your boyfriend or anything really. But I think I atleast have the right to worry about your well being as your boss. So I-“ Harry cut him off with a finger to his lips and said,</p><p>“You look pale. Come here.” Harry said as he gestured for Louis to lay his head on his lap. Louis’s eyes widened in surprse but he still placed his head on Harry’s soft thighs, snuggling into them. Harry smiled down at him, caressing his hair he said,</p><p>“I don’t think you’re getting enough sleep. Knowing you, I think my lap is a prefect pillow for you. So be a good boy and sleep alright?” Louis let out a soft grunt as he shut his eyes, sleep clouding over him. When Harry felt Louis’ breath even out, he lightly raised his head and laid Louis’ head on a couch pillow before getting up to leave. He was at the door when he turned back to the sleeping man and said,</p><p>“Sorry Louis. But I can’t have you worrying about me when you have your family to look after.”</p><p>Louis opened his eyes and got up as he heard the door shut behind him. He smiled as he got out his car keys and walked out,</p><p>‘Sorry Bambi, I’ll have to disobey you this time’</p><p>************</p><p>Harry was walking down the dark street, to the metro station when he felt that eerie presence again. The one that made him freeze immediately. But this time he felt a scent him. A familiar disgusting mold and crust smell with a hint of smoke and dirt. Harry wanted puke. He sped up once again, desperate to run away. Dammit, he should’ve listened to Louis. Now he was scared and he had this creepy dude chasing him. He turned back slightly only to see the man getting closer to him. He wanted to cry. Suddenly a hot, nasty breath hit his neck. Colour drained from Harry’s face as rough hands grasped his body, flipping him around and pushed him against the wall, his head slamming against it painfully. He groaned in pain as he took in the greasy, wild hair and uneven row of teeth when the man spoke, grinning,</p><p>“Remember me, slut?”</p><p>Harry felt his heart stutter in horror.</p><p>
  <em>No way.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you guys for reading. I hope you liked it.<br/>Please do leave Kudos/Comments and do tell me what you think about it.<br/>I really appreciate all the feedback.<br/>See you in the next chapter.</p><p> </p><p>Love you guys&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>